The Gypsy King and the Violist
by Dragon Violist
Summary: Clopin finds a girl playing viola in the streets of Paris. Though she remembers what she thinks to be her life she finds herself remembering flying machines and moving pictures.
1. Prologue

Prologue

AN: Hey thanks for taking the time to read this. I absolutely love Clopin and I couldn't help but write about him. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry this is so short, but I'm posting chapter 2 right up after this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunchback of Notre Dame but the other main character that's not Clopin is completely mine.

Clopin and OC

This takes place after Frollo dies. I seriously don't know how old Clopin is but the main character is 17, so don't Judge me for that. It starts out in 2010 at the scene of a wreck.

"Quick get her onto the stretcher!" an E.R. nurse commanded urgently. The girl was place on the stretcher and put into the ambulance. She was rushed to the hospital unconscious.

After 5 hours of surgery the doctors had finally stitched up the girls head, which had split open during the collision. Even though she was still alive she was not waking up. Her parents stayed all night and day, friends brought flowers and cards, and her pastor came to pray for her. Finally weeks had past and there was no sign of change.

During the coma the girl dreamed, she had magical dreams of a Gypsy King.


	2. Chapter 1: The Violist

Chapter 1

AN: This chapters longer :-) Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunchback of Notre Dame but the other main character that's not Clopin is completely mine and is not from Sleeping Beauty.

Down in the streets of Paris people were preparing for the Festival of Flowers. Everywhere people had strung up thousands of flower. Roses, marigolds, carnations, and even snapdragons. Colors of pink and purple mix alongside gold and red in a way of ecstatic beauty.

The Gypsy King was moving all throughout the city checking up on his people and making sure they were being treated correctly now that Frollo's reign of terror had ended.

While he was walking the streets, near the steps of Notre Dame a golden song was ringing in an alleyway. This golden song was a sweet viola being played, emotions pouring into the music.

Clopin picks up the sweet song and follows it's sound. He looks around a corner to find a girl playing what seems to be a violin.

The girl has dark brown hair that's short cut like a pixies, and skin like a gypsy's. He couldn't see her eyes because she played with them closed. Her dress was tattered and torn, but you could still see that it once was a deep blue the color of the night sky.

Unwilling to disrupt the beautiful song Clopin watches the musician fascinated by her melody. With one last stroke of her bow the song ends. Her eyes slowly open revealing a vivid purple.

"Mon Cheri that was beautiful," he takes off his hat and bows in the most gentlemanly manner.

"Thank you, kind sir," the girl replies.

"What is your name great violinist?"

"I am Aurora and this is a viola, it's slightly bigger than a violin. Do you want to see it?" she holds out the well-crafted instrument. He gently takes the viola from her hands. He'd seen many instruments but Aurora's had an almost magical feel to it.

After inspecting it Clopin gave it back to her.

"My name is Clopin and I've never seen you before are you new here?"

"Yes, I'm just traveling though."

"That's to bad. How long will you be staying here, Mon Cheri?"

"Maybe a week or two. I never really know."

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"Um no not yet usually I play for money before I have enough to stay somewhere."

"Well I can give you a place to stay. It's called the Court of Miracles. It use to be a refuge for gypsies but now that Frollo is gone it's a place for travelers who don't have money, to stay. I'll take you there," he motioned for her to follow. Aurora quickly packed her viola in the case then grabbed her bag and followed him.


	3. Chapter 2: The Court of Miracles

Chapter 2

AN: Actually looking at the spacing on Fan-fiction is different from on word, so it seems longer but it's really not, sorry these are a bit short :-) Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunchback of Notre Dame but the other main character that's not Clopin is completely mine and is not from Sleeping Beauty.

Clopin led her into an old crypt with a way through the sewers. Even though the stench was awful Aurora didn't mind. She was used to damp, dark, smelly places, especially if she didn't have enough money to stay somewhere.

Finally the tunnel let out into a magnificent room filled with people and laughter. She saw many homemade houses, and a stage. Aurora couldn't believe that the place was so big and underground too. Somehow all these houses brought up a picture in her mind of a two-story house that she didn't remember ever seeing. It was much bigger than the tents here and it was painted a bright blue. _Aurora, Aurora…_

"Aurora! So do you like it?" Clopin asked.

"It's brilliant!" she exclaimed forgetting about the odd house as she looked around in amazement.

"Here I'll show you to your room." As they walked on Esmeralda spotted Clopin and the young girl.

"Hey Clopin!"

"Hello Esmeralda. How are you and Phoebus?"

"We're good. He's still trying to make sure we're not treated unfairly."

Aurora thought that Esmeralda was one of the most beautiful women she'd ever seen. She had raven hair, emerald green eyes, and amazing skin. Aurora felt like a old dishrag compared to her.

"Hi, I'm Esmeralda, welcome to the Court of Miracles."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Aurora."

"If you ever need anything you can always talk to me. And I seriously mean anything." She nods her head slightly towards Clopin, making Aurora start to blush. Esmeralda continues on her way leaving Clopin to continue leading Aurora.

"Aurora where are you from? You sound as if you come from the north but you look as if you are one of us, a gypsy."

"I was born in North Germany, but moved when I was 6 with parents who were both Gypsy's to France. I've been on my own for a while now so I've been picking up bits of different languages. I like traveling around it makes me feel free. I guess that's the gypsy in me."

"Why are you traveling alone, mon Cheri?"

"My parents were killed by a monster." She set her mouth in a way that Clopin new she didn't want to talk about it.

They came to where Aurora would be staying. It was a simple tent made of a bright blue cloth. There was a small table and a bed.

"It's not much and you still have to provide food for yourself but it works and you don't have to pay to stay here."

"Thank you Clopin," she said hugging him.

"Your welcome," he walked out of the tent then turned back," if you ever need help my tent's right over there."

She smiled in reply. Clopin turned around and found Esmeralda waiting by his tent.

"So Aurora, huh?" she raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, what about her?" Clopin asks innocently.

"You like her," she teases.

"No I don't, well not like that. I mean I just met her."

"Yeah but you usually don't actually show them around you usually ask one of us to do it for you."

"Well I was curious and she plays the viola beautifully."

"Okay then, but be careful not to hurt her, okay?" warns Esmeralda.

"I would never hurt her!" Clopin exclaimed appalled.

"Not on purpose, but just be careful," she warned.

Clopin pushed past Esmeralda and went into his tent furious about the accusation but she was right on the fact Clopin likes her.

AN: What is this odd house Aurora remembers but doesn't? How will Clopin and Aurora's friendship bloom? Find out in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmares

Ch. 4- Nightmares

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated. School got in the way and NaNoWriMo, which I should be doing now, but I decided to take a break and update my stories.

"Hey Aurora," Esmeralda greeted.

"Hey what's up?" replied Aurora.

Esmeralda walked into the tent closing the cloth that was being used as a front door.

"I want to talk to you about Clopin."

"Why? What about him?"

"I just want to make sure you don't get hurt. He tends to be very popular, so don't be disappointed if you see him doing something you wouldn't want to see."

"Like what?" Aurora asked suspiciously.

Esmeralda lowered her voice to a whisper," like if you see him with someone else. It may not be by his will but just be careful."

"I don't know him well enough to care much what his social events are."

"Okay, just warning you."

"Okay, thanks." She turned away and began to set out her things on the small table by her bed. Esmeralda left her to unpack.

The first thing Aurora pulled out of her bag was a small journal and pencil that she wrote and drew out all her strange dreams in. Most people have strange dreams but she dreamt of metal carts on wheels, moving pictures contained in a box, and a room filled with many desks. She never understood these dreams, but they were all so familiar. In her dreams her parents were still alive and she even had a brother. They lived across the ocean in a town filled with tall buildings made of glass. Sometimes these dreams frightened her, but she loved the wonder and mystery she got from them.

The next thing she pulled out of her bag was a box of colors she used to draw with. After that came a hairbrush and a few clips from her mom.

From her dad she kept sphere shaped piece of glass colored to look like an ocean.

Her last and most mysterious object was small metal blue box with a white circle on it. Out of it came some white string that branched out into two pieces. She had no idea where this came from and she didn't know what it was for. Maybe her dreams would tell her someday.

Aurora dreamt that night of a horrible nightmare that kept reoccurring every so often.

She was in the big blue house she remembered from earlier. She was watching something about Notre Dame on the box of pictures. After she finished she got in a metal cart and took off. Apparently she was going to a place filled with books because she was thinking about having to turn some in. Right as she turned into the place with books another metal box came from behind her and slammed at full speed into her.

She woke up with a scream that filled the whole Court of Miracles. Clopin came running into her tent, holding her as she tried to shake the nightmare from her mind. Everyone else had run to her tent to see what was happening, only stopping at the entrance.

"Shh, shh...it's okay, nothing can hurt you." Clopin turned to everyone," it's okay just a bad dream. Please return to your tents." Everyone did as they were told.

Aurora felt safer being held by Clopin whose breath she could feel on the back of her neck. She felt his face against hers embarrassed that he'd seen her crying but happy that he was there.

"Thank ( hiccup) you (hiccup) Clopin." Aurora let her head fall on to his shoulder.

"Your welcome, mon Cheri," he whispered. "Would you like me to stay with you tonight?"

She nodded. "Okay, then stay right here I'll be back." He left her tent then headed back to his. When he came back he tripped over her viola case that had been laying next to the bed. He accidentally landed right on top of Aurora. Speechless they both stayed that way for a moment before Clopin got up muttering an apology. He quietly laid down his bedding. Aurora took his hand in hers and curled up facing him, her eyes closed. Clopin was caught by surprise that a girl he just met would hold his hand. It must be because of that nightmare, but he didn't let go. Neither of them said anything, so The two slept hand in hand through the night, no nightmares.


End file.
